


【盾冬】What’s happen

by 1900td



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers-centric, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 前提：《无姓之人》的电影给我的灵感，复联4背景。史蒂夫还回了宝石，可当他再次苏醒时，这个世界已经面目全非。究竟发生了什么？（上下一共5K左右，全部放在一章里面）





	【盾冬】What’s happen

模糊的光影撕开他的视线，混沌的记忆不知停留何处，他醒来，脑子里反复着一句话：

【我到底做了什么，最后会变成这样？】

冰冷的海水包裹着他的身体，一寸一寸弥漫过他蓝色的眼睛，光亮穿过明澈的海水逐渐昏沉不清，连带着他的呼吸和心跳，仿佛离开了这具躯体。史蒂夫的意识缓缓沉没，他感觉自己在漂浮，彻骨的寒冷爬上他的神经，是火车在山谷间嘶鸣，席卷而来的北风夹着飞雪将他拍打，几乎瞬间，所有的一切都暂停在此，史蒂夫看向他伸出的手边是无尽的深渊。

有人掉了下去，而他没有抓住他的手。

男人的呼吸哽咽在喉，翻滚的情绪撕裂了他的心，他的手指陷入火车的铁皮，血液从指甲的缝隙处涌出，他知道他该做些什么，史蒂夫松开了手，坠落的失重感俘获了他。

“最近过的如何，队长？”

以白色为主的办公室里正坐着一位棕发男士，白色制服的右胸上挂着一个胸牌，上面写着【医生 詹姆斯·巴恩斯】。他转了转手里的原子笔，看向面前身形佝偻的老人。他只好又问了一遍，“队长，最近过的如何？”

苍老的男性颤颤巍巍松开紧握的手，他蓝色的眼眸已经不复曾经的清明，神智也有些恍惚，詹姆斯没有催促，他慢慢拉长自己的呼吸，等待着对方的回答。被称呼为队长的老人看向詹姆斯的绿眼睛，又划向他露出的金属左手，老人皱眉，仿佛才意识到自己跟前坐着一个人。

“我认识你吗？”

詹姆斯顿了顿，他用笔在纸上画了画，轻声说道：“我们每周都有见面，队长。我是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，是你…您的主治医生，叫我詹姆斯就好。”医生以倾听的姿态俯身，他看向老人，张了张唇继续说道：“您还记得您是谁吗？”

“……罗杰斯，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

老人看向窗外，车水马龙的世界到处是光鲜亮丽的高楼大厦，高清的电子屏幕上是各种灯红酒绿的色彩，一道金色的光划破天空，最后降落在有着巨大A字的大厦处。这个繁华的世界与他记忆里的世界早已脱节，一半是繁花似锦，一半是岁月峥嵘。

“有时，他们…称呼我为老古董…”，老人自顾自说道，“100岁的化石，除了年龄，什么都不剩。”他压低声音，将最后几个词咬的极重，嘶哑的笑声带着浓烈的嘲讽。

詹姆斯只是安静倾听着面前病患的低声述说，他写下疑似阿尔兹海默症以及其他的专业词汇。“队长，您还记得我的第一个问题吗？”

“我不记得了。”老人沉默了几秒后说道。

“您能告诉我您的年龄吗？”

“我醒来那年是27岁，后来……”，史蒂夫努力回想着往昔，那些记忆在脑海的深处里四处飘荡，他伸手去捞，却怎么也摸不到边缘。它们依旧存在，却已模糊的像是上辈子发生的事情。恐慌的情绪在心湖里泛起微波，一圈又一圈扩散着爬向他的肢体，史蒂夫的身体颤抖，他抬起眼睛，看向年轻的医生，“我怎么了……？天啊，我怎么了？”

老人困惑极了，难以稳住自己的情绪，他的视野里是一双苍老的手，褶皱在皮肤上堆砌，他极力地吸气，“我1918年7月4日出生，2012年从冰霜里醒来…2023……”，他又重复着说道：“2023……2023年…宝石……”

有人警告过他，玩弄时间之人，必定被时间玩弄。

“是的，现在是2023年。”詹姆斯以为他记不清年份，他将手中的报纸递给老人。史蒂夫看着报纸上的年份，他又看向鲜红的标题——

【美国队长，一个世纪后的奇迹】

他呼吸急促，报纸上白纸黑字写着的内容是那么的陌生。 【神盾局已证明美国队长是此次‘淫灭’事件的救星，在这位百岁老人隐姓埋名将近一个世纪的岁月后，能够再一次以一己之力拯救无数的生命，而我们有幸能看到这位曾今的国家精神依然健在，实在鼓舞人心。复仇者联盟领袖托尼·斯达克表示会亲自拜访这位家喻户晓的美国英雄，这次会面会是一个历史性的时刻……】。 史蒂夫无法再继续，他的记忆里全然是另外的模样，他并不是独自一人，他的战友们、以及其他人仿佛都失去了记忆，而如今只有他带着一副苍老躯壳和混乱的记忆停留在此。

詹姆斯赶紧扶住腿脚虚浮的老人，安抚着他过激的情绪。距离‘淫灭’事件已经过去了五年，人们突兀的灰飞烟灭之后，又突兀再次苏醒，对于消失的人们而言时间仅仅过去了五个小时，而世界却已经越过了五年的岁月，所以的一切都不复从前。而詹姆斯作为消失又复返尘世的其中之一，他只能叹息着时间的残忍。

“队长，您还记发生了什么吗？”

史蒂夫瘫坐在椅子里，他出神地看向玻璃倒映出的苍老躯体，他没有回答问题，只是叨念着、不停地叨念着，“这不是真的，醒过来，这不真的！！”

“WAKE UP！”

男人猛地坐起，他喘息着仿佛是得救的溺水者，挣扎着冲破结冰的海面。他的动作惊醒了身边沉睡的人，柔软与坚硬同时包裹住他的手，史蒂夫迷茫的视线看向闪着银光的亮点，那是一条钢铁手臂，就像是詹姆斯医生的那样，也许在肩膀处还印着一个红蓝相间的图案，里面是白色的星星。他微微恍惚，两个身影重合，微妙的错觉一闪而过，铁臂又变成了人类的手臂。

“别害怕，我在这里，史蒂夫。”

一头棕发的男人握住他的双手，没有任何皱纹，一双属于年轻人的手。男人将他的手指放在唇边轻轻吻着，赤裸的身体倾向史蒂夫同样裸露的身躯，男人半跪在床上抱着他，史蒂夫侧头吻住对方的嘴唇，将男人压在床上。温暖而实质存在的肉体驱赶走史蒂夫的恐惧，他的灵魂、他的半身、他的挚爱就在他的身边，如此触手可得。他蓝色的眼眸里满满都是那抹似曾相似的绿。

“小混蛋，一大早就发情。”巴基柔声抱怨，却也不推开史蒂夫。

“因为小混蛋想念另一个小混蛋…”，史蒂夫含糊不清的撒着娇。巴基叹了口气，放任着男人为所欲为，让情欲、性爱将他们卷入浪潮，他呻吟着，双腿缠绕住男人的腰，加深着性器在体内的侵入，史蒂夫撑在他的上方，把他困在臂膀与床头之间，巴基退无可退，而史蒂夫得寸进尺的舔咬着他的肌肤，虔诚的仿佛像是朝拜。

“我爱你，巴基，不要离开我。”

“不…不会离开，我也爱你，史蒂夫。”

两人胡闹着几乎快要到了下午，史蒂夫穿着围裙，他听着浴室传来的水声，轻轻哼着歌，手里的锅铲翻着滋啦作响的培根。一切都如此美好，像是他渴求却不敢触碰的美梦，而现在他的美梦成真了。一阵敲门声扰乱了他的思绪，史蒂夫微微皱眉，门缝里塞入了一封信，他从猫眼看向邮递员，对方的帽子压的很低，但有几缕金发从里面露出，而那匆匆离去的背影是该死的眼熟。

史蒂夫撕开信封，里面是一张照片，看起来像是什么科幻电影里会有的画面，层层的冰霜包裹着一个人，对方露出的脸庞赫然是詹姆斯·巴恩斯的脸，史蒂夫笔直的站在原地，他的身后传来枪械的上膛声，史蒂夫转过脸，看着那位带着黑色面罩、穿着黑色作战服的铁臂男人举着枪对准了巴基的头。枪声响起。

2023年，詹姆斯翻着队长的资料，除了官方给予的一些基本资料外，美国队长的过去仿佛变成了一个谜团，他感觉自己像是忘记了什么，‘淫灭’事件之后，许多人都表示过自己出现了类似的情况，对于过去事情的淡忘，所有人的记忆仿佛被时间篡改，原本发生过的事情已经不再是那么清晰，有一层雾隔绝了视线，看到的只有模模糊糊的轮廓。这些记忆在逐渐失真，他甚至都不记得为什么自己的家里有一面美国队长的盾牌，但他明明是一位医生，也许他是美国队长的粉丝。詹姆斯这么想着，却总觉的有些不对劲。而这些不对劲的记忆在他被指派到给美国队长当主治医生后，所有一切开始浮上水面。

【病人记忆混乱，但对于高龄老人实属正常，大量的记忆会变成无序的细节存在。】詹姆斯提笔写下，他的内心涌起了好奇，这位传奇人物究竟经历了什么，为什么他对他有种莫名的熟悉，詹姆斯继续提笔，【将会尝试以催眠方式为美国队长寻回记忆。】

“当我数到三，你会回到过去，回到你的记忆起点。”

当一只微不足道的翅膀煽动之时，却能引发一场灾难，蝴蝶不知道自己会导致这样的后果，它仅仅是自然而然的飞舞着。但他们在打开量子通道，去往不同的时间时，整个宇宙与相邻的宇宙又是否因为他们这巨大的煽动而引发一系列不可控制的改变。

他们思考过这个问题，谁也没能给出答案。史蒂夫闭上眼，他想象着那双绿色的眼睛是如何关注着他，冰冷的空气逐渐带着温暖的气息，悉悉索索的衣料摩擦声，有人向他靠近。史蒂夫睁开眼，他站在圆形的机械台中央，当他回眸时，巴基看着他，一如既往的注视着他，像是要把他整个影像都留存在心里，史蒂夫还没能说些什么时，巨大的白色光亮包裹着他，而下一秒，他站在属于1970的美军基地里，一手雷神锤，一手装有宝石的箱子，隐隐约约之间，他究竟是真正回到了过去，还是注定结局的梦境里挣扎。

他到底在想些什么，他到底想要什么，史蒂夫·罗杰斯质问自己的心。

当史蒂夫举目观察时，他看见了另一个穿着军装，带着墨镜的人，金发贴服的压在帽檐下，而身材高大的男人身边还站着另一个人，钢铁侠的标志性小胡子已经将他出卖的彻底。而史蒂夫站在阴影里，神色不明。

“如果我们生活在纠缠的维度里，时间在彼此交错，我们该如何区分未来与过去？”

钢铁侠曾经说过这么一句，史蒂夫当时并没有在意，而现在、过去、未来纠缠在一条时间线里，过去的他们拿走了宇宙魔方，而未来的他又回来补上了这个空洞，是否真正意味着‘盗取’宇宙魔方这件事从未发生，还是他一直一直都在循坏里打转。

“这是我的记忆吗…”

男人颤抖着询问，他想要一个答案，他到底是身在1970年的过去还是在2023年的未来，史蒂夫只能听见自己急促的呼吸，右手握着的雷神锤发出微微的嗡鸣。

究竟发生了什么？

“时间是一个单向不可逆的维度，如果你试图去改变未来，那么你的过去甚至也会一同改变，你们所谓的拯救究竟是在拯救你们自己岌岌可危的心，还是毁灭了这个宇宙的未来？”

史蒂夫猛地看向发声的人，周围的环境变成了一栋房子，巨大的圆形玻璃落地窗位于房屋的正中央，光线洒在黄色衣袍上，逆光遮掩了他一部分的视线，但他依旧能辨认出这个人。浩克曾遇到的那位——古一法师。这个让他浑身都感到警惕的女人站在他的跟前，背对着他，一条金色的光河缓缓在他们之间流动，五颗宝石从一处分出，又从另一处交叉穿过，纠缠的线条却通往了不同未知的结局，史蒂夫看向他空空如也的双手，质疑一旦产生就再也无法消除。

“我们…我们真的做错了吗？”

“史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，你做出了选择，就势必要为这个选择付出代价。”

古一转身望向这位迷茫的大兵，她在史蒂夫身上看到纠缠的时间线，看到他的过去，却望不到他的未来。

“你做了什么，史蒂夫。”

“我不知道，女士……我真的不知道……”

“让我帮你想想看”，古一双手画阵，绿色的光亮从她脖颈处的项链里传出，一圈又一圈，水波围绕着他，将他拖入了无尽的深渊里。他掉了下去。

在阿尔卑斯山谷间呼啸而过的列车，带着隆冬刺骨的严寒，史蒂夫在坠落，他望向另一个同样坠落的身影，巴基震惊无比地盯着他，短暂的坠落时间仿佛被拉长，史蒂夫握住了巴基的手，在数百英尺的高空中，他们一同坠落深渊。

黑暗的看不到头的世界里，冰霜从眼睫处滑落，赤裸高大的男人走出冷冻仓，他望向另一个同样赤裸的棕发男人，冷漠的嘴角微微挤出了弧度，记忆里是大片大片的空白与凌乱的碎片相互堆积，但埋藏在冰雪之下的灵魂却依旧不肯忘记。只要他们能够在一起，只要他还能握住他的手。

【在我回来前，别做蠢事。】

【那你一定要快点回来，因为我会做尽蠢事。】

“士兵们，两个目标，不留活口。”

长官放下的资料里是两张带有笑意的脸，而照片里的人与现实里的人几乎一模一样，只是士兵们早已经不记得如何微笑与相爱，他们是强光之下的黑暗，他沉沦，他跌倒，他们乐极生悲。

“愿意服从。”

1950年，史蒂夫和巴基秘密结婚已经过去了5年，史蒂夫在火车上抓住了巴基的手，将他从七十年的血水地狱里捞出，没有冬日战士，也没有美国队长，他们可以就此隐姓埋名，以全新的身份度过了不为人知的余生，有必要的话，他们可以当流浪汉，史蒂夫不在乎这区区代价。但代价总是痛苦的，史蒂夫转身看向冬日战士，巴基一脸茫然倒在血泊里，冬兵举着枪又对准了他。

“这个留给我，Wintty。”

冬兵歪了歪头，听话的放下了枪，史蒂夫瞪大了眼睛，他不敢置信地盯着眼前的士兵，同样的面容不再存有慈悲与正义，略长的金发扎在脑后，而那双蓝色的眸子里只有鲜血在翻滚，他说：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，玩弄时间总要付出代价。”

“你看到了吗？未来。”古一法师看向满身冷汗，颤抖下跪的美国队长。

“不是这样的……我…，怎么会这样？！怎么会！！怎么会！！！”

金发大兵挺拔的脊梁仿佛已经被命运压弯，他看到了无数宇宙里产生的不同结局，美国队长与冬兵，冬日队长与冬兵，史蒂夫与巴基，鹿队与冬兵…无数种分裂而出的未来将时间线分割的七零八落，原本没有交集的宇宙产生了纠缠，而他们就是那个煽动蝴蝶翅膀的人，风暴与灾难兵临城下。灭霸死了，却又有新的反派产生，有时他们仅仅是在自己打自己，一个又一个被改写的未来，所有的一切面目全非。

“你们什么也做不了，你看到的是已经注定发生的事情。”古一法师柔声说道，“而你唯一能做的就是，什么都不做。”

不去阻止任何事情，彻底成为一个旁观者，一个自良善之人的冷漠，史蒂夫想要呕吐，他的脑子里永远醒不来的噩梦。

“现在，当我数到3时，你会醒来。”

1、他在漂浮。不是梦境，而是灵魂游荡着，穿过厚重的铁门，冰冷的霜花在他的指尖凝结，史蒂夫看向冷冻柜里的男人，他真的不能做些什么吗？

2、他在遗忘。他仿佛忘记了很多事情，当他将时间跳跃器绑在尚未改造完全的冬兵身上时，无数的时间流从他的灵魂里穿过，它们撕扯着他的理智，试图阻止他愚蠢的行为。史蒂夫的脑海里出现了年轻而朝气的詹姆斯医生的脸庞，他还有着那个金属手臂，如同现在这样。这张迷茫的脸上没有鲜血和杀意。干干净净的巴基还没有满身鲜血，也没有在噩梦里数次惊醒后的自毁欲。

3、他醒了过来。史蒂夫调整着时间，他按下了银白色的按钮，刺目的白光包裹着他和巴基，空气里下坠着尘埃的痕迹，冷冻仓还在发出嗡鸣，而房间里早已空无一人。

史蒂夫睁开眼，他依旧是那个沧桑的老人，他的目光看向詹姆斯，对方棕色的短发如同记忆里的那般，中士会故意带歪帽子，朝着他露出笑容。

“您想起了什么吗？队长。”

“我…想起了一些事情，是很久很久以前的事情。”史蒂夫笑了笑，却终究什么也没说。

END


End file.
